L'alcool délit les langues
by Shiryu
Summary: Quatre devrait arrêté de boire surtout que l'alcool lui délir la langue


**__**

L'alcool délit les langues.

Auteur :Shiryu la folle tordue, fini au coup de fouet de Devil et Andy.

Source : Gundam Wing.

Genre : C'est une excellente question.

__

Shiryu : Devil, Andy vous en penser quoi ?

__

Devil et Andy : Ben torture morale, shounen aï, amour caché, OOC, un soupçon songfic et c tout.

__

Shiryu : Et pis Yaoi, le plus important, je crois qu'on a tout.

Couple : 1x2 et 2x1, 4+3 et 3+4 et pour finir 5xHilde et Hildex5 (Comme il a pas put avoir Duo, il a pris le clone féminin).

Disclamer : Y sont malheureusement et heureusement pour eux toujours pas à moi. Je préviens, je vais en torturé certain mais je vais essayer de vous les rendre salement amoché comme sa un des auteurs pensera peut-être à m'en faire cadeaux et tout le monde aura son compte. Pour Sara elle m'appartient mais je peux vous la prêter y'a aucun problème.

Emails : shiryu123@caramail.com.

__

/pensée des persos/

-Allez, Heero plus fort, hurla Duo à travers toute la boite de nuit.

Les 5 Gundam boys venait de rentrer de mission qui avait été un succés et les mads avaient décidé de leurs laisser quartier libre pour la soirée. Duo avait convaincu tout le monde avec l'aide d'Hilde et de Quatre d'aller en boite. Il était trois heures du matin et c'était le quatrième "promis juré " dernier bars, comme il faisait karaoké Heero qui en tenait bonne, même une très très très bonne [1] c'est mis à chanter comme une casserole pour son mamour, son Duodounet en sucre une chanson d'avant guerre sur l'amour.

-Si tu veux rester, parfait  
Si tu veux partir je te suivrai  
Si tu veux parler j'écouterai  
Et si tu veux dormir je me tairai  
Si tu veux de l'or prends le mien  
Si tu es d'accord moi je ne veux rien  
  
Si tu veux ma peau pas de problème  
Je t'aime  
  
Si tu veux danser avec un autre  
Si tu veux coucher  
Dans la chambre d'un autre  
J'attendrai dehors sous la lune  
En comptant les étoiles une par une  
Si tu veux me voir à terre  
Tomber à genoux  
Mordre la poussière  
  
Si tu veux ma peau pas de problème  
Je t'aime  
  
Si tu te demandes pourquoi  
Je ne pleure pas  
Quand tu te fous de moi  
C'est que tu n'as jamais connu  
L'amour qui se donne à corps perdu  
Non ne sois Pas triste pour moi  
La plus à plaindre dans l'histoire  
C'est toi  
  
Ma vie n'est plus, plus un problème  
Je t'aime [2]  
  
-Bon je crois que c'est définitif Heero, Duo et Quatre ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool, cria Wufei à travers les hurlements hystériques des filles et en indiquant Quatre du doigt.

-Ta raison mon dragon, répondit Hilde, je m'occupe de Duo, toi de Heero et Trowa de Quatre et on les ramène de grès ou de force.

Elle se leva déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et se dirigea tout droit vers un Duo surexcité que son Heero est chanté pour lui, Wufei grimpa sur la scène l'attrapa par le col et le fit descendre.

-At… attend Oups… j'ai pas Oups …finie ma chanson pour Oups… Duo.

Le Chinois pris un vert d'eau rempli de glaçons et lui jeta en pleine face.

-Ça te refroidira.

-Non, mais t'es dingue Wu.

Wufei resserra sa prise sur le corps mince d'Heero et se dirigea directement vers Hilde qui l'attendait déjà avec Duo. Heero se précipita sur son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, après quelque seconde pour reprendre leur souffle Heero se remit à chanter des chansons sur l'amour encore plus débile.

-Je te propose qu'on attende Trowa et Quatre dans la voiture avant que Hee-chan ne recommence ses délires de devenir chanteurs.

-Je te suis mon Fei-Fei.

Hilde se jeta sur lui et l'embrasse goulûment puis il se dirigèrent vers leur petite camionnette.

Pendant ce temps là du coté de Trowa et Quatre.

-Quatre, Quatre, allez vient on rentre, tu es totalement saoul.

-Non, c'est pas vrai je suis pas du tout saoul, tu vois je peux le lever tout seul.

Quatre fit un demi-tour vers Trowa et voulu commencer à se lever, il posa ses deux pieds par terre voulut s'avancer et il tomba comme une masse, Trowa le rattrapa de justesse et regarda le barman d'un air interrogateur.

-Il a but 4 whisky coca et deux cocktails maison ultra fort, répondit le serveur au regard du français.

-Quatre pourquoi tu t'es saouler ce soir, se ne te ressemble pas pourtant.

-J'ai des problèmes de cœur et personne ne peut m'aider.

-Si, moi je suis là, dit moi tout.

L'arabe ne répondit pas se rassit sur le tabouret.

-Quatre s'il te plaît ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise.

-Oui je le veux.

-Je t'aime Trowa et toi non.

-Tu as tors je t'aime aussi comme…

-… Un frère, moi c'est différent je t'aime, je t'aime d'amour comme Heero et Duo.

Trowa testa muet à se qu'il venait d'entendre Quatre l'aimait, il l'avait choisi lui comme âme sœur mais le problème était que lui ne l'aimait pas d'amour.

Quatre s'appuya sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Trowa Barton.

Après cette déclaration inattendue Quatre s'endormit sur l'épaule de son amant d'une seconde. Trowa encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la camionnette.

-He Ben enfin on a failli attendre, Dit Hilde en voyant Trowa et Quatre monté dans la voiture.

Le français lui lança de la mort qui tue digne du soldat parfait, Hilde et Wufei comprirent qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre Trowa et le blondinet.

Il passa tout le trajet du retour à regarder Quatre qui dormait comme un bébé. Quatre était ivre il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, c'était cela et pourtant Quatre était toujours avec lui, ils partageaient toujours la même chambre et il était si attentionné avec lui, est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai ?

Trowa décida de ne plus y penser et de mettre un terme à cette histoire en n'en parlant demain avec Quatre. A leur arrivée à la base Hilde et Wufei se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en ne cessant de se bécoter, Heero et Duo s'installèrent sur le canapé lover l'un contre l'autre, Trowa attrapa Quatre et le déposa dans son lit. Trowa s'assit sur son lit qui se trouvait en face de celui du blondinet, il le regarda une bonne partie de la nuit et fini par se diriger vers la cuisine pour réfléchir en paix.

__

/ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Non il était saoul il divaguait, mais on dit souvent que l'alcool délit les langues ou que sous l'effet de l'alcool on dit toujours la vérité. Si c'était la vérité, s'il m'aimait vraiment que dois-je faire ? /.

Á force de réfléchir comme un dingue Trowa fini par s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine…

-Trowa réveille toi, Trowa il est 11h30 il faut que tu te lève de la table de la cuisine.

-Hein ! QUATRE tu m'as fait peur.

Trowa s'éloigna d'un geste brusque du blondinet.

-Trowa qu'est-ce qui te prend.

-Il faut que je te parle Quatre, répondit froidement Trowa.

-Moi aussi, il faut que tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé hier soir, je ne me souviens de rien c'est le trou noir absolu.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?

-Non.

-Nous non plus, c'est le vide pour Heero et moi, intervint Duo qui venait d'entrer.

-Heero t'es un chanteur hors du commun quand tu veux, répondit Hilde du tac au tac.

-Quoi j'ai chanté !

-Une superbe chanson d'amour pour ton Duo d'amour, dit Wufei.

-Pour moi, c'est trop mignon Hee-chan, Duo sauta sur Heero et l'embrassa à pleine bouche

Une fois sorti de son apnée forcé Heero se mit à parler :

-Je veux tous savoir de ce qui c'est passé.

-Pas compliqué, vous vous êtes saouler comme des dingues, Quatre tu t'es installé au bar tu as bu pas mal, Heero t'as pris un micro et tu as chanté des chansons d'amours à Duo qui a encourageait comme un dingue, voilà.

-Et vous Wufei ? Demanda Quatre.

-Nous on a bu aussi sauf qu'à votre différence on supporte l'alcool nous.

Trowa était resté au fond de la pièce sans ajouter un mot :

__

/ Il a tout oublier comment fais-je faire pour lui parler ? SI c'est vrai je dois mettre ça au clair avec lui. SI c'est faux il croira que je m'y intéresse trop et pensera que j'ai des sentiments pour lui alors que se n'est pas le cas du moins je crois./

Le " je crois " le gênait énormément aimait-il Quatre ou pas ? Là était la question.

Vu les circonstances Trowa décida de tout garder pour lui et cette décision était irrévocable.

Les jours passèrent et Trowa s'éloigna petit à petit de Quatre devenant de plus en plus distant avec lui. Lors de l'installation dans leur nouvelle planque le français avait demandé avoir une chambre seule prétextant avoir besoin de solitude pour réfléchir. Il savait bien qu'il faisait souffrir le petit blond mais il le fallait, il entendait Quatre pleurer de plus en plus souvent quand il le fuyait et inconsciemment il en souffrait aussi.

Le jour fatidique arriva…

-Trowa je dois te parler c'est urgent. Intervint Heero.

Trowa était une fois de plus en train de vérifier son Gundam surtout c'est mois dernier, il le faisait souvent.

-J'arrive.

-Il arrive dans 5 minutes, moi aussi j'ai de mots à lui dire à notre cher muet de service, coupa net Duo.

-Hn ! Répondit Heero.

-… (Trowa)

-Bon faut qu'on se parle toi et moi Tro-man.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Duo ?

-T'as quoi avec Quatre c'est temps si ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde Duo.

-Si ça me regarde, tu fais souffrir mon meilleur ami et il ne cesse de pleurer parce que tu l'évite, tu le fuis et tu n'ose même pas plus le regarder en face depuis c'est dernier mois, qu'est-ce que tu as Trowa ?

-Je te les déjà dit ça ne te regarde pas.

-Trowa, Quatre t'aime et il se rend malade à cause de toi tout ça parce que tu es égoïste.

-Duo, c'est trop compliqué et si je devais en parler avec quelqu'un se serait avec Quatre et pas avec toi.

-Alors vas lui parler.

Trowa tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero ou il l'attendait. Sur le parcours il repensa à sa discussion avec Duo, il savait bien que cette situation était impossible pour tous les deux, il fallait trouver une solution et au plus vite.

-Heero je suis là, tu me voulais ?

-Te parlais, Je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission pour toi de S.

-Lequel ?

-Il veut que tu partes en Amérique tout seul pour mettre en place les réseaux de résistants et détruire les bases d'Oz qui s'y trouve.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Définitivement.

-Je dois partir quand ?

-Demain.

-Bien, je vais préparer mes affaires.

-Alors tu pars, tu acceptes sans rien dire, tu te bats même pas.

-Non, en ce moment je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Tu compte leur dire quand ?

-Ce soir au dîner.

-D'accord [3], mais tu dois me rendre un service avant et je dois te demander quelque chose d'abord.

-Vas-y.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre Quatre et toi.

-Ça ne te regar…

-Ecoute-moi, toi et moi on est ami et ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira pas, même sous la torture.

-J'ai été élevé par des mercenaires et une relation entre homme on m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien, sa a toujours été banni la où je vivais. Et puis… Il m'a dit ça il était totalement saoul.

-Promet moi de mettre ça au clair avec lui avant de partir.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je viens de te dire, j'en suis incapable mais toi tu peux le faire Heero s'il te plaît ?

-Je le ferais après ton départ.

-Merci Heero.

Trowa se dirigea vers sa chambre, sur le chemin il croisa Quatre, il tourna sa tête et fit un sourire au petit blond qui lui rendit au centuple. Il fut heureux de l'effet escompté par se sourire, qu'au moins il est put voir encore une fois son coéquipier sourire. Il entra dans la pièce et s'y enferma pour que personne ne le voie, il y fit c'est bagage puis les transporta discrètement vers le camion que lui avait mis Heero à disposition, il y avait déjà chargé son Gundam sans que personne ne le voie.

Le soir au repas l'ambiance était tendue Heero tirait une gueule de trois mètres de long et Trowa était d'humeur massacrante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avait tous les deux ce soir on dirait qu'il y a eu un mort !

-J'ai une chose à dire, commença Trowa.

-Quoi ? Demanda Quatre.

-S m'envoie en mission en Amérique.

-Quand ?

-Demain et définitivement.

-Quoi ? Cria Quatre.

Il quitta la table et courra dans sa chambre en pleurant.

-Tu es content de toi je suppose ? Interrogea Duo.

-Duo ! !

-Non laisse Heero.

Duo et Hilde se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Quatre pour le consoler.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Trowa, intervint Wufei.

Heero et Trowa restèrent l'un en face de l'autre puis Heero dit :

-Je te promets que je lui parlerais.

Heero avait bien vu la souffrance dans les yeux du jeune français.

Puis ils partirent tous les deux se coucher. Le lendemain pour le départ Trowa tout le monde était là à la demande de Heero, tous sauf Quatre.

Trowa serra tout le monde dans ses bras et leur dit au revoir, malgré la haine qu'il lui vouait Hilde et Duo pleuraient. Il aurait temps aimer dire adieux à Quatre mais il ne le fallait pas sinon le blondinet souffrirait encore plus et lui aussi.

-Je vais tout leur expliquait. Souffla Heero à l'oreille de Trowa.

-Merci à tous et au revoir.

Trowa monta dans le camion, démarra le moteur et parti. Tous virent le camion devenir de plus en plus petit puis finir par disparaître au loin…

Heero se tourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Quatre.

-Tu vas où ?

-Voir Quatre j'ai un message à lui transmettre et à vous aussi mais après.

Deux ans passa, pendants lesquels la guerre c'était terminé, six mois après le départ de Trowa. Aujourd'hui ils se réunissaient pour la commémoration de la paix à Boston la ville ou vivait Trowa depuis un an.

Deux ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu, il se demandait si Hilde et Wufei étaient encore ensemble ou Heero et Duo. Et le plus important qu'était devenu Quatre, avait-il grandi ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Etait-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Autant de questions qui allaient bientôt avoir des réponses.

A l'attente de cette rencontre Trowa avait écrit une lettre au blondinet pour lui avouer ce qu'il n'avait peut lui dire en face mais il lui manquait une chose : Le courage de lui donné.

Trowa c'était reconverti dans un métier un peu particulier vu son éducation et ses aptitudes mais il ne plaignait pas ça payé plutôt bien.

Il se dirigea vers le hall de l'hôtel où ils devaient tous se retrouver pour donner une conférence sur les bien fait de la paix. Il croisa Réléna et son frère à qui il fit un signe de tête et elle lui dit :

-On se verra tout à l'heure, les autres sont là-bas.

En lui montrant une direction du doigt.

-Merci.

Il alla vers le petit salon pour revoir ses coéquipiers avant la conférence, lorsqu'il entra une longue natte passa devant ses yeux et deux bras passèrent autour de son coup et voix trop familière lui parla :

-Je suis content de te revoir Tro-man. ! ! ! !

-Moi aussi Duo.

Une fois détachées de lui il examina l'américain et remarqua que sa natte avait encore poussé, elle lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du genou.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par le tuer et Qua-chan ne vas pas être content du tout ! ! ! ! Bonjour Trowa.

-Bonjour Heero.

Le soldat parfait ne devait plus être le soldat parfait vu qu'il avait plus de cinq mots avec de l'humour en plus, un améthyste devait être passé par-là. Il vit qu'Heero portait un pantalon et une chemise classique et pas son habituelle spandex noir et son affreux débardeur vert.

-Toujours ensembles ?

-Et inséparable, répondit Duo.

-Vous faites quoi maintenant ?

-Moi je m'occupe de l'orphelinat du Royaume de Sanq et Heero de la sécurité de Miss Peacecraft. Et toi ?

-Je me suis trouvé un boulot qui me plaît enfin presque… Et les autres ?

-Ils sont derrières toi ! ! ! Intervint Wufei

-Wufeï, Hilde… Mes félicitations ! ! !

En effet Hilde était enceinte d'au moins 6 mois.

-Nous sommes ravis de te revoir Trowa cela fait si longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu, répondit Hilde.

-Où est Quatre, demanda soudain Duo.

-Je crois qu'il doit venir mais à ce que j'ai entendu, il est très occupé en ce moment.

-J'ai toujours du temps pour mes ami(e)s Heero.

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! S'époumona Duo en se ruant sur lui.

-Je suis très content de te retrouver Duo.

-Enfin tous réuni c'est vraiment pas trop tôt, vous savez le temps que ça ma pris pour vous retrouver, enfin pour certain ça été plus facile, n'est-ce pas Trowa ?

-Oui, Réléna.

Tous les dévisagèrent pour savoir ce que voulais dire cette question mais rien ne fut dévoilé.

-Bon on vous attend.

Les 5 G boys se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence, celle-ci dura 3h30 et fut interminable pour les pilotes.

-Nous nous retrouvons pour manger ce soir je pense, vous dormez où ? Demanda Quatre.

-Heero et moi ici, chambre 125.

-Nous sommes chambre 124, répondit Wufei.

-Je suis à la 126, et toi Trowa ?

-Au 36 Middle Avenue.

-Hn ?

-Je vis à Boston.

-Ha ! ! ! J'espère que tu es dés notre ce soir ?

-Bien sur Quatre.

-Alors à ce soir.

Tous allèrent la où il logeait pour se reposer et se changer en vu du repas que Réléna avait organisé pour eux cinq.

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le dîner qui se déroula dans une excellente ambiance lorsque est venu le moment de la danse Duo, Heero, Wufei et Hilde partir danser. A la table il ne restait plus que Trowa et Quatre c'est Quatre qui engagea la conversation :

-Dit moi Trowa, qu'y a t-il d'intéressant à visiter dans Boston ?

-Dés tas de choses, si tu veux, je peux te faire la visite après demain et a midi demain je pensais vous inviter manger tous.

-Je suis d'accord pour les deux.

-Tu es OK pourquoi Quatre.

-Pour visiter la ville avec Trowa après demain.

-Et je vous invite à manger demain midi.

Le oui fut général. Ils se quittèrent à 2h00 du mat après avoir parler de leur passé et de leur futur cependant Trowa n'aborda que très peut le sujet de son travail

Le lendemain matin Trowa se réveilla à 9h00 pour commencer à préparer le repas. Ils arrivèrent à 12h00, tout se passait comme prévu lorsqu'une personne vint frapper à la porte.

-J'y vais.

-Salut Trowa, je te rapporte quelqu'un ! ! !

-Sara… Nechao [4] mon chien.

-Je l'ai trouver dans la rue, alors c'est comme ça que tu prends soin de mes cadeaux ?

-Désolé, tu me veux quoi Sara ?

-Te voir pour… Whoua tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais de beau mec tu pourrais me les présenter.

-Pas le temps, alors ?

-Je viens de recevoir les planches, Mike ne les trouves pas génial, moi je pense qu'il faut refaire la seconde mais c'est à toi de dire le dernier mot. Alors si tu pouvais passer aujourd'hui ou demain, je sais que je t'avais laisser ta journée mais si tu pouvais passe sa serait cool.

-J'ai promis de faire visiter la ville à quelqu'un demain…

-On pourra y passer ça ne me dérange pas et en plus je serrais ou tu travail.

-T'as gagné Sara, tu veux rester manger ?

-Non je voudrais pas te dérangeait et puis j'ai rendez-vous avec mon ami d'enfance qui en ville, bon je te laisse et ravie de vous avoir rencontré, enfin si on peut dire.

-Au-revoir Sara ! !

-Sa vas, je m'en vais, stress pas.

Trowa ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la petite boule de poil qui s'était assis à coté de lui.

-Ben alors t'étais où, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Il attrapa le petit chien, le pris dans ses bras et le caressa à rebrousse poil.

-Trowa qui parle à un chien, c'est la meilleur ! ! !

-La ferme Heero, c'est mon chien ! ! ! ! [5].

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

-Trowa t'es dans la photographie ? Demanda Duo.

-Dans un sens on peut dire ça, et si on passait à table ?

-He ! ! ! La fille qu'on vient de voir c'est à petite amie ?

-NON ! ! ! Sara et ma patronne et mon amie et c'est tout Hilde.

-Ok ! !

Le repas se fit dans une hilarité générale se remémorant les souvenirs du temps passé dans les planques qui daté d'avant le départ de Trowa mais Quatre voulu savoir et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

-Dit Trowa, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé après ton départ ?

-Je me suis retrouvé dans une faction de rebelle que j'ai du remettre en ordre et j'allais bientôt vous rejoindre quand la guerre c'est fini alors je suis venue m'installer ici, voilà.

-Alors tu devais revenir, pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui l'avais demandé à S car je crois bien que vous me manquiez.

-Comme ça tu te languissais de nous !

-Ça me coûte mais j'avoue volontiers que oui.

-Nous aussi tu nous à manquer Trowa, répondit Quatre.

Il s'ensuivit un long regard entre le blond et le français, il se dévorait mutuellement des yeux et ils finirent le repas à se fixait l'un et l'autre dans des regards de coin. Le repas fini tous rentrèrent à l'hôtel sauf Quatre qui resta à aider Trowa à ranger.

-Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? Demanda Quatre.

-Non, et toi ?

L'arabe eut un sourire de soulagement et Trowa eut la même réaction lorsque Quatre répondit :

-Idem.

-Que fais-tu comme travail Quatre ?

-J'ai repris l'entreprise Winner Corporation, et toi que fait vraiment tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas bon photographe ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-Alors suis-moi ! ! ! !

Trowa attrapa son manteau du quel tomba une lettre que Quatre ramassa, il était inscris :

Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Allez viens dépêche-toi.

Quatre pris la lettre et la fourra au fond de sa poche puis il suivit Trowa qui l'amena devant un immeuble assez grand, il montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour aller au 12ème étage. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte ou se trouver une enseigne avec marqué dessus : Sara Models.

Durant tous le trajet Quatre n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : La lettre.

__

/ Pourquoi Trowa avait-il une lettre à moi ? Ce doit être lui qui l'a écrite mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas donné ? Peut-être voulait-il le faire ? /

-Sara ? Je suis là. Entre Quatre.

Il suivit le chemin indiquait par son ami et pénétra dans le bureau.

-Trowa tu es venu, je te t'attendais pas, Ha t'ai pas seul, je vais pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec le Quatre si c'est bien lui.

-Non je ne suis pas seul, oui c'est bien Quatre et je te dérange ?

-Tant mieux, ravi de vous rencontrer et je finissais les derniers books pour les mettre sur le site.

-Et tu fantasmais encore.

-Oui, mais pas sur toi, je n'oserais jamais ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Tu n'ose pas car je suis le seul au-courant ! ! ! ! Ou sont les planches ?

-Derrières dans le studio.

Trowa se dirigea dans la pièce du fond et laissa Quatre seul avec la fameuse Sara.

-Salut, je suis Sara Nicholas et vous vous êtes le fameux Quatre ?

-Bonjour, je suis bien Quatre Raberba Winner mais comment vous me connaissez ?

-Si Trowa ne me parle pas au moins trente fois par jour de vous il est tire une tête de trente mètres de long.

-Ha ! ! ! ! ! Alors Trowa travaille ici ?

-Oui, vous voulez voir ce qu'il fait, suivez-moi.

Sara attrapa la main du blondinet et l'attira jusqu'à l'ordinateur ou elle fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver un fichier appelé Trowa.

-Regardez.

Quatre regarda la photo que lui montrait Sara et crut voir une attaque.

-QUOI TROWA…

-… EST MANEQUIN. S'écria Hilde dans tout le salon que Réléna avait mis à disposition.

-De quoi tu parles Hilde ? Questionna Heero.

-Dommage que Quatre y est mis le grappin dessus sinon tu serais célibataire à l'heure qu'il est Feï ! ! !

Répondit Hilde en montrant la photo de Trowa en sous-vêtement sur le magazine [6].

-Alors vraiment je …

-…peux pas y croire.

Quatre resta un moment sur le cul en voyant le métier de Trowa.

-Ça te choque ? Demanda Trowa.

-NON, NON ! ! ! ! C'est… C'est que… Tu es tellement introverti et discret que c'est bien le dernier job que je te voyer faire.

-Les planches ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Sara.

-Bon je fics un rendez-vous et je te tiens au-courant.

-OK ! Et ton rendez-vous avec ton veille ami ?

-Ca c'est bien passé mais en ce moment il est occupé avec sa sœur qui est amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle de 10 ans et qui de plus était son pire ennemi.

-Le pauvre, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais y se fait tard alors on rentre.

-Bien, je te téléphone demain.

Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers la sorti ou ils se quittèrent, le français rentra chez lui et le jeune arabe retourna à son hôtel pour annoncer le métier de Trowa à ses amis.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, Quatre se dirigea tous droits vers le salon pour voir tout le monde, arrivé devant, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! ! !

-Trowa est mannequin ! ! ! Répondit Duo.

-Comment vous savez ?

-On a vu une pub et Réléna vient de nous le confirmer.

Quatre mis ses mains dans ses poches et senti la lettre, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Puisque… Puisque vous savez, je monte dans ma chambre me reposer.

Sur ceux le petit blond monta directement dans sa chambre, il déposa la lettre sur le bureau et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de la lire.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, Quatre enfila son pyjama, ce soir il se ferait porter à manger dans sa chambre il l'avait décidé. Il s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire :

Mon chère Quatre

Voilà deux que l'on ne sait pas vu, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour t'écrire ce que je n'ai put te dire.

Tout a commencé ce soir ou tu t'es saoulé dans ce bar au Japon et ou tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais.

Je dois t'avouer que sur le moment je l'ai mal pris, des tas de questions son arrivés dans ma tête et je dois aussi dire que c'est à partir de ce jour ou j'ai commencé à te fuir. Tu en as souffert et Duo me la souvent fait remarqué mais j'ai aussi souffert car quand j'ai décidé de t'éloigner de moi, j'ai perdu un ami fidèle.

Pour nous éviter de souffrir encore plus j'ai demandé à S de me transférer dans une autre base pour ne plus te voir. Mais se n'était pas la bonne solution car durant ses mois d'éloignement j'ai compris les sentiments que j'avais à ton égard.

Je l'ai réalisé quand j'ai compris que tu me manquais et que de vivre sans toi m'étais impossible, c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai décidé de revenir vous voir en espérant qu'Heero t'avait parler du fait que pour moi, à cette époque, une relation entre homme n'était pas envisageable. Mais se fut trop tard nous nous sommes dispersés car la paix était enfin arrivée.

Depuis tout ce temps j'espère te revoir et de pouvoir te parler mais au lieux de cela je t'écris cette lettre que je sais pertinemment que je ne te donnerais pas, car comme tu le sais, je suis trop timide.

Mais je peux enfin te l'avouer, je t'aime.

Oui Quatre je t'aime.

Aï shiteru Quatre Raberba Winner.

Trowa Barton.

Quatre n'en revenait pas ce qu'il avait attendu pendant des années arrivées, l'amour de sa vie lui avouer ses sentiments, pourtant se n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait mais de la haine.

__

/ De quelle droit s'était-il permis de le faire souffrir comme ça ? /

Une personne vint frapper à sa porte, il déposa la lettre sur son lit et alla à la porte lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit deux grands yeux mauves interrogateurs.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, on devait aller manger une glace tous ensembles.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai totalement oublié Duo, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Qua-chan qu'y a t-il c'est pas ton genre d'oublier les trucs important et puis t'ai blanc comme un caché d'aspirine ! ! !

-Entre, je vais te montrer.

Quatre tendit la lettre a Duo qui la lut en quelques minutes, lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne sut pas comment réagir. D'un côté c'était génial, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, de l'autre côté vu la gueule que tirait Quatre ça ne devait pas être si génial que cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, se n'est pas censé être formidable ?

-Si, s'il me l'avait donné mais il l'a fait tomber de sa poche et je l'ai ramasser et il ne le sait même pas, de plus comment a-t-il osé me faire ça à moi ?

-Quatre je crois qu'une explication s'impose mais pas avec moi, alors tu va filer dormir et dés demain matin tu va le voir, OK ?

-OK ! !

Quatre fila se mettre au lit tendit que Duo sortait de la chambre et ferma la porte.

-Pfffffff ! ! ! Les timides alors y sont vraiment chient, ça pas était si compliqué pour moi et Heero je lui ai pas laissé le choix, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus c'était plus rapide ! ! ! ! ! !

Le blond ne dormi pas de la nuit, à 9h00 il décida de sortir pour aller voir Trowa, il croisa tout le monde mais ne dit bonjour à personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Quatre ce matin ? Questionna Wufei.

-Il a un règlement de compte avec Trowa qui soit va les réunir, soit les séparer à tout jamais, répondit l'américain.

-Hn ?

-Une longue histoire qu'ils pourront raconter à leur petit enfant devant un bon chocolat chaud un soir de Noël.

Heero haussa les épaules ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce que son petit ami pouvait raconter.

Quatre arriva devant la porte de Trowa et se mit à tambouriner frénétiquement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

-Quatre, je te t'attendais si tôt.

-Et moi je ne comptais pas venir si tôt.

-Hn ?

-Hier, quand on est parti, tu as laisser tomber ça de ta poche de ta veste. Répondit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

-Tu l'as lu.

-Oui. Comment à tu pus me faire une chose pareil Trowa, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai souffert de ton absence, de t'es fuite perpétuelle, comment Trowa, comment ?

Quatre fondit en larme devant son aimé.

-Je… Je suis désolé Quatre.

Trowa le serrât dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put sans lui faire de mal.

-Trowa, moi je t'aimais de tout mon cœur et tu m'as fuit, tu m'as abandonné.

Trowa ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé et ne suivant que son cœur il attrapa le visage de son amour et il y déposa un baiser contre les lèvres humides. Quatre se détendit instantanément au doux contact sa bouche.

Ils gouttèrent tous les deux au goût fruité et subtil de leurs lèvres, puis Trowa força les dernières barrières qui les séparaient en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de SON petit blond à LUI.

Quatre passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant tendit qu'il plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches, puis leurs bouches se séparèrent l'une de l'autre.

-Je t'aime TROWA.

-Aï shiteru QUATRE RABERBA WINNER.

Trowa attrapa Quatre dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que tu le veux ?

-Plus que tout.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la future chambre conjugale.

Le soir ils arrivèrent main dans la main pour dîner avec les autres, à la vue de ce tableau Duo à sauter comme un cabri dans toute la pièce en hurlant :

-Le couple de l'année c'est Tro-man et Qua-chan.

-Tu vas te calmer oui, ils sont tout rouge par ta faute.

-Oui, mon Hee-chan d'amour à mouhaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo s'approcha très sérieusement du nouveau couple.

-Sincèrement félicitations.

-Moi aussi je te félicite, ce n'est pas trop tôt mais je vais avoir le droit à Quatre ceci… Du Quatre cela… au moins trois cent fois par jour maintenant.

Le couple se retourna pour voir leur nouvelle auditrice.

-Sara ! ! !

-Promets-moi de m'épargner les détails salaces de votre vie au pieu.

Quatre et Trowa rougirent comme deux enfants prit en faute.

-Est ben ! ! ! Ils l'ont déjà fait, y ont vraiment pas perdu de temps ! ! ! !.

-Duooooooo MAXWELLLLLLLLLL, hurla Quatre.

-Sara, te voilà je te cherchais.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Milliardo, enfin, je discutais avec des amis mes tu dois les connaître.

-Ton ami d'enfance c'est Milliardo Peacecraft.

-Et c'est plus qu'un ami d'enfance à mon avis c'est plus un petit ami désormé, intervint Duo.

-Quand j'étais petite je vivais au Royaume de Sanq et mes parents étaient très proche de la famille royale !

-Ca explique tout.

-Oh ! Faite Milliardo, coupa Duo, Réléna doit nous présenter son nouveau petit ami, tu c'est qui c'est ?

-C'est une surprise ! ! ! Tiens justement les voilà ! ! ! ! !

-Je crois qu'on vient de vous voler la vedette ! ! ! ! !

-Pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Les cinq pilotes et Hilde étaient tous simplement sur le cul et ils avaient tous une bouche qui aurait put servir de piste d'atterrissage pour un Boeing 747.

En effet devant l'entrée de la salle se trouvait Réléna et son petit ami Treize Kusherenada [7].

[1] Je sais c pas digne du soldat parfait mais se serait pas marrant si c'était Duo qui chantait au milieu d'une salle pleine.

[2] La chanson est de Gérald De palmas, si je les mise c parce qu'elle me plaît c tout.

[3] Un dialogue typiquement Yuyesque et Bartonient.

[4] Se prononce nékao et ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule c'est un pharaon de la 26eme dynastie et c'est le nom de mon chien alors pas de moquerie. Une dernière chose c'est ma sœur qui l'a choisi, alors pour tout colis piéger le lui est envoyer. Merci par avance.

[5] Mon fantasme perso voir Trowa avec un chien dans les bras, je suis barge je sais.

[6] Tu vois Devil j'ai mis ton fantasme dans ma fic, imaginer Trowa en mannequin et en sous-vêtement sa te fais qu'elle effet ?

Maintenant reste plus que les villages people mais ça c'est un cadeau pour la rentrée (un peu de patiente c ma prochaine fic).

[7] Je crois que je viens de faire pire que toi Andy ne m'en veut pas mais je voulais un couple pas commun pour finir et je crois que j'y suis arrivé.

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.

N'hésitez surtout pas à m'écrire pour m'envoyer vos remarques cela me serra très instructif pour mes fics à venir.

PS : Il est 01h55 alors je vous dis bonne nuit.

OWARY.


End file.
